


玉兔 04

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	玉兔 04

林彦俊最近又开始做梦。

梦里陈立农在无声地哭，抱得却没有之前那么紧了。林彦俊伸出双手回抱住他，一下一下抚摸过他柔软的头发。梦境总是在陈立农抬头的那一刻戛然而止，梦里梦外林彦俊却同样地心碎。

没有消息。他焦灼地查阅着手机里的邮件信息，依然没有人知道陈立农是因为什么被抓了进去。起义军视频例会的时候，气氛也异常凝重，蓝星人在北半球边境还在试探入侵，联邦政府的怀柔政策依然执行，他们的战友却锒铛入狱、生死未卜。林彦俊把所有信息都告诉了起义军，其实大家都隐隐有了猜测，却谁都不愿意坦白提出来。

没有人想到联邦政府会对自己的同类赶尽杀绝到如此地步。事到如今，上层的大人物还在惦念着地位和权力。

陈立农被捕的消息成为了一则小新闻，网民却对此不置可否——这年头大家一起携起手来，抵御外敌才是正事，何必拉帮结派还玩无间道那一套？言语中多少充满了对起义军在联邦政府中安插卧底的不屑态度。又加上不知从何处流传出来的，陈立农与Campus舞娘的一些亲密照片，一个醉心权谋酒色的起义军形象就被成功地打造出来了。

林彦俊去医院看过小穗，她的身体在慢慢地恢复，神志却不太清明，大约是受了极大刺激一时还没有恢复过来。她终于卸掉了浓妆，其实是个眉清目秀的女孩。医生叮嘱过林彦俊不要看望太长时间，因此他把价格不菲的果篮放在她床头，只是寒暄了几句便要走了。

“那个，林警官。”小穗的声音还很嘶哑，匆匆忙忙地叫住了林彦俊，“我看到网上的照片了。”

“嗯。”林彦俊表情严肃，“不要理他们胡说八道。”

“我是想说……”小穗清了清嗓子，“我和立农，不是那种关系。”

林彦俊眨眨眼睛：“哦，嗯，那是你们的私事。”

“我不知道怎么跟您描述，我不太懂……但他非常非常喜欢您。真的。”

“那还真是……”林彦俊不由自主地微笑，又渐渐泛起酸楚，“没想到。”

“他说他会等到蓝星人撤退，地球不再落雨的那天，亲口对您说‘今晚月色很美’之类的话……不好意思，他说了很多，可我只记住这件事。”小穗的脸有些微红，“我听说他被抓走了，他，他还好吗，您别误会，我只是觉得他是个非常好的人，不会做什么坏事的。”

“他……”林彦俊迟疑了一下，但还是说了实话，“我不知道他好不好，不过我们会尽快把他接回来的。”

“就算他，就算他真的做了什么错事，”小穗大概是想起了网上那些奇怪的言论，一时间语无伦次，她不懂起义军和联邦政府之间的弯弯绕绕，心里只有非黑即白的认知：“他也一定不是坏心。真的。你们一定要把他接回来。”

“我知道。”林彦俊微笑着点头，“谢谢你。”

而当他迈出医院大门的下一秒，“起义军陈立农勾结蓝星人”的新闻，正在高高悬浮的电子屏幕上方，以极其醒目的字体呈现给川流不息的车辆行人。在朦胧的雨幕中，这则新闻鲜艳得犹如一幅旗帜。

 

 

王子异打开那部视频文件的时候，林彦俊其实是有些逃避般的不想看的。无奈全息投影将他身临其境地尽数包裹其中，他无法不睁开眼看看他这段时间日日夜夜都在想念的人。他看到陈立农瘦了很多，脸色很差，头发已经很长了，黑色的刘海几乎要遮住眼睛——在联邦政府尚未成立之前，绝大多数犯罪嫌疑人被逮捕之后，都会理上清爽简便的发型以便统一管理。现下需要应对蓝星人已经应接不暇，监狱的许多规矩因为缺乏执行者，也变得可有可无起来。

比如动用私刑之类……林彦俊不想再往下想了。

王子异知道林彦俊情绪不稳，于是快进了这段视频，只挑了几个关键节点给林彦俊看，一边放映一边讲解：“跟你猜想的差不多。通敌罪。证据都是颠倒黑白，指鹿为马编造出来的，说Richard是蓝星人安置在联邦政府里的‘间谍’，陈立农在试图攻破翻译系统。”

“他们自己都圆不了这套说辞。”林彦俊摇摇头，“证据链漏洞太多。”

“但他们要的只是一个推出去挡子弹的。现在网上的舆论很难听。”王子异声音有些消沉。画面正播放着陈立农面对着Richard一脸认真地说广东话的样子，他一字一顿，像个牙牙学语的小孩一样，好像每个字都用尽了全力，小心地等待着Richard的反应。林彦俊的心脏抽痛起来，他知道陈立农怀抱的心思很单纯天真，而这一切现在都变成攻击陈立农的武器。

而那个Walker，林彦俊简直想掐死的家伙，正以一口标准的普通话声泪俱下的诠释陈立农的罪行。他以一个证人的视角，详细地描述了他是怎么伪装出起义军的身份接近陈立农，又是如何发现了陈立农与Richard正在以一种诡异的方式攻破联邦政府的语言翻译加密系统。即使是在这样的场合，他仍然不忘把主题层层拔高，宣传自己那套瑰丽的战术妄想——地球的语言文化是多么珍贵的财富，而陈立农，心狠手辣，竟然想把这些东西交给蓝星人！

纵使这套证词漏洞百出，Walker依然以他精彩的话术占据了舆论的制高点。民众该怎么反应呢？林彦俊故意避开了网上的言论，但他也想象得到。一时之间大家对联邦政府的种种怨怼，此刻都指向了陈立农，指向了起义军——毕竟陈立农的身份已经不是秘密。地球人引以为傲的文化积累曾经是他们的最后一层遮羞布，靠着这些构建起了一点点可怜的自尊心。而现在这仅有的武器也被陈立农偷走，经由那个高级办公机器人Richard之手，输入给蓝星人最后的制胜法门。陈立农是叛徒、走狗、是罔顾全人类利益的犯罪分子。但是大家只是在自欺欺人而已，林彦俊很清楚，再复杂精妙的语言也抗不过蓝星人的长枪短炮。人类不过是仗着地球资源丰富，因此文化发展繁盛，事到如今还高高在上的姿态真是令人作呕。

林彦俊从来没有这么后悔过，如果他再敏感一些，如果他能早一点发现他也喜欢他的下属喜欢的无法自拔，陈立农就不必采用这么幼稚的手段接近他，也就不会被人利用，沦为阶下囚，还被当成活靶子打。

“这一段不知道你要不要看……”王子异犹豫了一下，“算了，还是放给你看吧。”

那是一段偷拍的视频，小穗被蓝星人当众侵犯的时候，陈立农正躲在饮料店里远远地隔岸观火。随后又出现了许多陈立农与她亲密无间、有说有笑的画面。“他们说，立农跟小穗是情侣什么的，他却见死不救……不能算是勾结蓝星人的直接证据，但是你知道的，联邦政府开的法庭，他们想怎么说怎么说。”

“我看过，”林彦俊点点头，语气冷漠嘲讽，“网络上已经传开了。真是好笑，这时候大家想起礼义廉耻、男女情分来了。”

“肯定是联邦政府干的。”王子异分析，“你知道他们的目的绝不只是单单针对陈立农一个人，而是要抹黑整个起义军。”

“他们如果能花一半的心思用在对付蓝星人身上，地球也不至于像今天这样。”

面对种种证据，陈立农却始终一言不发，表情和眼神都很冷淡。虽然他不怎么跟林彦俊说这些，但林彦俊很清楚，初进联邦政府工作时，层层下来的琐碎指令快把陈立农压垮了，梦想过意气风发地与蓝星人决一死战的少年，却只能在高级办公大楼里为这群尸位素餐的家伙卖命。的确如王子异所说，陈立农有种天生的亲和力，叫人很难有防备心，是适合做卧底的人选，可林彦俊再也没办法以公事公办的态度看待了。

“这种当庭审判的视频材料，我不会无缘无故获得，你知道。”王子异拍了拍林彦俊的肩膀。“通敌罪是死罪。”

林彦俊马上反应过来王子异话里有话：“这算什么，要挟？”

“到这时候也许我们该庆幸有被要挟的资本。”

“我听不懂。”林彦俊皱眉。

“联邦政府把这份东西给我，意思是……”王子异沉吟，“意思是，他们比起起义军来，的确可以更随心所欲地掌控某些人的名誉乃至生死。他们可以篡改证据，可以偷天换日，他们可以让陈立农屈辱地死掉，也可以有办法让他继续活着。”

“所以呢。”

“你肯定比所有人都希望他活着。”王子异静静地看着他。

“如果你知道，那联邦政府也知道。好吧，原来只有我还不知道。”林彦俊有点无奈。

“你太迟钝了。”王子异摇头，“但那时候有阿康，你又很固执，没人敢劝你。”

“但你也不是个对这方面很敏感的人吧？”林彦俊反问他。

“你的眼神和动作都不一样……算了，这么说起来你也挺渣的。反正就算陈立农再怎么不愿意，联邦政府还是把你们俩的关系扒了个底朝天。”

“原来是冲着我来的。”林彦俊嗤笑，神色轻蔑又不屑，“那联邦政府需要我做什么，他们才肯放人？”

“你知道蓝星人现在在北半球边境不断试探吧。”

“你直接说地点。”

“香港。”

“联邦政府也有求着起义军这点破军火的这一天。”林彦俊动了动手腕。

“你知道有多危险。”

“不危险就不会让我去了。而且跟蓝星人打，说实话，我并不觉得有什么吃亏的，谢谢他们为我提供了发泄的渠道。”

“但其实我有别的想法……”王子异的语速放的很缓慢，声音很低，“可能有点疯狂。”

 

林彦俊最近觉得这个社会迄今为止最糟糕的发明非敞篷车莫属。雨淅淅沥沥地不间断在下着，他没办法试验翱翔在天、伸手捕风的快感，因此这台车他一直落在家里吃灰。阿康曾经很想上去副驾驶坐一坐，林彦俊却总是推脱他说下次吧下次吧。他没有告诉阿康这台车是他曾经一点一点攒下来买的，他想把父母和妹妹接来北京玩，顺便让他们体验一下这里的世界超一流空中车道——车水马龙却有条不紊，穿梭在城市之间犹如灵动的缎带。他不想让自己想起那些事然后影响心情，因此他从不开这台车。

但今天他必须开。

恶劣的天气是很影响喷气悬浮式汽车的运行的，因此北京的空中车道一直很萧条，能开上去的非富即贵。林彦俊作为一个条件稍好的平民百姓，此刻正大喇喇地与那群大人物的坐骑们并驾齐驱。就不该瞎矫情的，林彦俊心想，这可比开普通马路快多了。

好多天了，他的心情从没像今天一样这么轻快过。他甚至想哼起歌来，然后他又想起了陈立农，在别人的眼里那个十恶不赦正在和蓝星人进行邪恶勾当的坏蛋，其实只是，也许只是，想唱歌给他听。愿再可，轻抚你，那可爱面容，挽手说梦话。陈立农不觉得他老派或是无趣，反而对他的一切都充满了好奇。林彦俊觉得自己真是天下第一笨，他怎么还在步步为营以退为进，他早就应该在Campus的那个夜晚和陈立农做一切该做和不该做的事。

他就这么一路思考一路疾驰开到了郊外，这里的空中车道规划显然没有城区里那么井井有条，于是林彦俊缓慢地升了上去，到达一个几乎可以睥睨最高建筑物的高度，然后狠狠地踩下了油门。

他的目标即是关押陈立农的监狱。

林彦俊是个很冷静的人。倘若不了解他，会很容易将这份冷静误解为小心谨慎和墨守成规。但林彦俊深知自己绝对不是那样的人，比起陈立农来说，其实他才更算是个危险分子。比如此刻他并没有闯进监狱外的红外隐形高墙，他知道这样做的后果是他与他心爱的飞车会刹那间化为一捧灰烬，他只是打开了汽车的敞篷，瓢泼大雨很快把他淋得透湿，但他不在乎。

他拨通了王子异的电话，那头早已准备就绪，迅速转接给联邦政府安保部门。副部长看到是王子异的视讯请求便连忙接起，不料一个面容清瘦、桀骜不驯的男人却出现在他眼前。他坐在敞篷的悬浮汽车里，撑着下巴，披着雨，微笑着。

“您好。”

“你是……”

“我是林彦俊。”

“噢……”副部长知道这位便是联邦政府派去前线，替起义军战友“戴罪立功”的人选，“请问有什么事？”

“我有个要求。”林彦俊开门见山，“蓝星人派遣到香港的队伍是一支拥有高精尖武器的部队，我单枪匹马想阻拦他们几乎不可能，我需要队友跟我一起去。”

“我们本来也没想让你一个人……”副部长语气平静，“你当然可以随意挑选你的队友。”

“我只要一个人。”林彦俊语气很坚定，“就是关押在这里的那个。”

他调转了摄像头，高耸入云的围墙布满了整个视野。看守的士兵和机器人渺小的如同蝼蚁，在缓慢地蠕动着。

“你明知道这不可能。”

“首先有部分武器我一个人操作不了，陈立农是熟手，我需要他。其次我们队里都是北方人，我需要一个会讲广东话的，以免被蓝星人偷听到了我的作战计划。”

“你说瞎话的功力可真是一流。”副部长摇摇头，“麻烦编一个好的理由。”

“你们给陈立农安的罪名，比我鬼扯多了。我不过是以其人之道还治其人之身。”

“没有别的事不要打电话来了。”副部长想要掐断这则视讯。

“你不想想不答应我的后果是什么吗？”

副部长费解地看着这个男人。他从敞篷车座里站了起来，孤零零地伫立在雨幕里，仿佛偌大的天地间就只剩他一个人了一样。

“副部长先生，”林彦俊的语气突然变得彬彬有礼了起来，“据我所知，您的妻子和孩子目前都还在世。”

副部长一愣，随即语气变得冷漠凶狠：“你不要妄想能对他们做什么。”

“当然不会。”林彦俊微笑地摇头，“让我想想，像您这样，联邦政府的高级官员，最想要的是什么呢？您衣食无忧，家庭和睦，在这个世界里美好的不像话。如果我是您的话，也一定想要长长久久地把这种生活过下去。”

“所以呢？”

“所以，联邦政府内部绝大多数人都与你一样，拥有生杀予夺的权力，锦衣玉食的生活，任谁都不想让这种日子从指缝中溜走。你们发现攻打蓝星人是一件如此吃力不讨好的事情，对方总是能将地球人的军队击打的节节败退。于是你们就想，何必垂死挣扎呢？不如顺从了蓝星人的意思，他们爱干什么干什么去好了，反正你们永远至高无上，让我猜猜，每设立一个领事区，蓝星人会给联邦政府交多少征用费？这其中又有多少用来购置军火、改善民生，多少进了你们自己的腰包？”

“你未免问的太多了吧。”副部长无数次想掐断，却又隐隐畏惧于对方那股狠戾决绝的气场，“这跟你有关系吗？妄尊自大的起义军同志？”

“这就是我与你们的区别。”林彦俊又笑了，他黑白分明的大眼睛映衬在苍白而布满雨水的脸上，更显得目光灼灼：“我没有这种生活，我的亲人早就流离失所，我谈了无数场失败的恋爱却没有找到一个真心喜欢的对象。所以我不会计较那么多。从前我恨蓝星人，现在我更恨你们。谁与我作对，我就恨谁，简单粗暴的生存法则而已。”

“没有人要与你作对。”副部长冷冷地说，“你不愿意去香港，没人逼你，你可以让其他起义军去，或者看着你的战友上刑场。”

“你们明知道不可能。”林彦俊的语气也很冷淡，“所以我恨你们。”

“然后呢？”副部长对这没完没了的对话已经厌烦了。

“我可以为了恨你们，为了报复你们，站在蓝星人那一边。我说到做到。”

林彦俊把摄像头调转到汽车后座，一个纤细高挑的女孩被绑在了后座椅上动弹不得，她的嘴被布料塞住了，身上挂着一个类似无线电的装置。

“看见了吗？我现在正处在北京市第二监狱的红外围墙上空，再往下降落便是北京市延伸到这里的空中车道，我在这个女孩身上绑了能量干扰发射器，一旦触发，无数强烈的电流会跟随着遍布整个北京城的瓢泼大雨，干扰每一条空中乃至陆地的马路。让我想想，空中车道一般是谁在行驶？大约都是联邦政府的官员及其家属们，现在是下午五点，不多时学校就会放学了，家长都会开着车去接自己的孩子们……”

“你不会的。”副部长不屑一顾地打断了林彦俊，“你拿出起义军压箱底的东西来唬我。”

“我为什么不会？光想想那个情景我都觉得美妙，北京城的‘缎带’再一次在雨幕下熊熊燃起，跳最后一支舞。”

“因为你不是这种人。”

“我恰恰就是。”林彦俊抹了一把脸上的雨水，“不仅如此，我还会发送信号给广州的蓝星人领事区，让他们放弃香港，在北京还一片混乱、群龙无首的时候趁虚而入。哦对了，你们苦苦守着的那点语言翻译系统，我也一并发过去好了。我只想你们去死，倘若蓝星人能帮我完成这点夙愿，我很乐意效劳。”

“可这个女孩，”副部长颤抖地指向那个被绑在后座，无助地流着眼泪的女孩：“她是无辜的。你为什么要伤害她？”

“她无辜？”林彦俊转过身，毫不怜惜地揪起女孩的头发，让她的脸直面向镜头，“能认得她是谁吗？她是Campus的头牌脱衣舞娘，小穗，陈立农的绯闻女友。你们叫我去香港，是因为知道我喜欢陈立农，舍不得他受伤，更舍不得让他蒙受冤屈上刑场。可我有多喜欢陈立农，就有多恨这个不要脸的贱女人。那些照片都他妈传的人尽皆知。”  
“换句话说，弄死一个无辜的人算什么？这种事情你们干的还少吗？以这样的理由来劝我，你不觉得心虚吗？”

林彦俊说着，甚至按下了发射器的一个按钮，脚下的空中车道刹那间出现了闪电般的光芒，紧接着红绿灯、指示牌以及自动改道护栏都停止了工作。小穗疯狂地颤抖着，雨水顺着她洁白的脖颈流进了颈窝，此时此刻她仿佛是一条案板上挣扎的鱼。

“现在可以相信了吗？我给你们的忠告就是，别轻易逼一个孤家寡人，很容易恨意就超过了爱意，你拿什么威胁他都没用。”

那头的副部长只是沉默了数秒，林彦俊原以为会和他周旋很久，但他居然立即痛快地答应了。

反正最终的目的也不是真的要除掉陈立农这个小喽啰……

“可以，你带着陈立农去香港，现在、赶紧、滚蛋。”


End file.
